


Beautiful Flames

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: FanFic Poetry [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poetry, angbang, this is what happens when I write poetry at midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are beautiful. Let me watch you burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Flames

You are so beautiful  
Burning, hot and bright as a flame.  
It is said that you are untouchable  
That nothing on this earth can extinguish your fire.

No matter.

I have no wish to put out your light, see it snuffed out like a candle.  
No.  
I have no need for that.  
Why would I?  
You are perfect as you are, and I can use that.

You are so beautiful.  
You burn like a flame, red-gold bright and dancing.  
But with my darkness  
Tight around you  
Seeping into all those cracks in your so called flawless armor  
I can make you more  
So much more.

You are a flame  
And it is beautiful.  
But I can make you burn  
White hot  
A star  
So bright  
In the dark night between my fingers.

You are so beautiful.

You are mine.


End file.
